dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Bulma/Gallery
Manga 18.jpg|Bulma with her family 22.jpg|Bulma finds a piece of Jaco's spaceship 24.jpg|A five-year-old Bulma Bulma manga.png|Artwork of Bulma wearing her Wild Rider Suit in early Dragon Ball Anime ''Dragon Ball'' Burmaa.JPG|Teenage Bulma YoungBulma.png|Bulma at the beginning of the series SOTDB3.png|Bulma falls after being saved from a pterodactyl Bulma about to make a house.jpg|Bulma about to use a capsule Bulma in the emperors quest.PNG|Bulma in the Capsule House Bulma not sure about goku's tail.jpg|Bulma shocked at Goku's tail Bulma saying goku's from a diffrent planet.jpg|Bulma wears a nightdress BulmaDragonBallEndind03.png|Bulma (DB ending theme) BulmaDragonBallEndind04.png|Bulma (DB ending theme) BulmaDragonBallEndind05.png|Bulma in a plane (DB ending theme) BulmaDragonBallEndind06.png|Bulma (DB ending theme) BulmaDragonBallEndind07.png|In her Capsule House (DB ending theme) Bulma finds the DragonBalls that aren't gone.jpg|Bulma checks the Dragon Balls Goku offering to help sea turtle.jpg|Bulma reading a map Goku and Bulma watching the turtle in the ocean.jpg|Bulma and Goku Bulma drawing on the beach.PNG|Bulma drawing on the beach Bulma asking roshi for a gift.jpg|Bulma asking Roshi for a gift Bulmablushestoroshi'sresponse.jpg|Bulma blushes Dragonball3-3.jpg|Bulma lifting her nightgown Bulma want's the Dragonball.jpg|Bulma wants Roshi's Dragon Ball Bulma thanking roshi.jpg|Bulma thanks Roshi Dragonball3-4.jpg|Bulma lifting her nightgown again Bulma eyes all blue.jpg|Bulma with her panties Another photo of arale.jpg|Bulma worried Madwithbulmapanties.png|Bulma mad at Goku when she finds her panties Bulma Shooting Goku.jpg|Bulma shooting Goku Nimbusnobulma.jpg|Bulma unable to ride the Flying Nimbus Bulma-dragonball.jpg|Bulma in Aru Village HeartEyes.png|Bulma falls in love Bulma3-1.jpg|Bulma showing her clothed breasts to Oolong TheTownsfolkShockedAtSeeingGokuRideOnNimbus.png|Bulma in Aru Village Bulma crying that her caspules are gone.jpg|Bulma crying that her capsules are gone BulmaEarlyDragonBall.png|Bulma travelling with Oolong and Goku Bulma.Ep.6.DB.png|Bulma happy Bulma thinking about Yamcha episode 6.jpg|Bulma thinking about Yamcha Bulma warning Oolong NOT to go upstairs.jpg|Bulma warning Oolong Dragonball6-15.jpg|Bulma sleeping Bulma bunny costume.PNG|Bulma wearing a bunny costume Bulma and oolong in a car.jpg|Oolong and Bulma Bulma in the back seat of the car.jpg|Bulma BulmaOolong2.png|Bulma angry at Oolong failed attempt at transforming into her 2Bulmas.png|Bulma's reaction to Oolong successfully transforming into her Bulma&Oolong(MushroomForest).png|Bulma in a gypsy outfit DeCarrotBulma.png|Bulma is turned back to normal after having been a carrot BulmaInDangerAgain.png|Bulma is pulled into Pilaf's room Bulma_Briefs_(Arabian_Style_Outfit)_Captured_Bulma_giving_Pilaf_the_Finger_(DB).png|Captured Bulma flipping off Emperor Pilaf PinballBulma.png|Bulma chased by a pinball DeadlyTraps.png|Bulma inside Pilaf's Castle BulmasGotACrush.png|Teen Bulma blushes at Yamcha YamchaFreaksOut.png|Bulma and Yamcha YamchaReturnsFromTraining.png|Bulma is annoyed Yamcha did not write or call home Bulma makes a deal with Oolong.png|Bulma at the 21st World Tournament BulmaWMATWall.png|Bulma makes a deal with Oolong Bulma embarrassed after everyone stares under her skirt.png|Bulma embarrassed Bulma and Puar take a peek.png|Puar and Bulma take a peek Bulma scared by Bacterian.png|Bulma scared by Bacterian 021SmellsLikeTrouble04.jpg|Bulma looking confused at Roshi RoshiGivesBulmaAGift.png|Bulma happily receives a T-shirt from Roshi 021SmellsLikeTrouble07.jpg|Bulma happily receives a fancy golden necklace 021SmellsLikeTrouble64.jpg|Bulma and the others applauding Krillin BulmaCrying.png|Bulma crying as she believes Goku is killed BulmaMadAtYamcha.png|Bulma angry at Yamcha FuriousBulma.png|Bulma gets angry at Yamcha BulmaStillAngry.png|Bulma still angry at Yamcha ThoseGirlsAreNotPoor.png|Bulma angered over Goku reading her father's dirty magazines BulmaThanks.png|Bulma before two RR soldiers attack her Bulma22.PNG|Bulma tries to escape two Red Ribbon Army soldiers GokuSuggestsGoingToRoshi.png|Goku and Bulma BulmaChecksTheDragonRadar.png|Bulma Checks the Dragon Radar Strawberrypanties3.jpg|Bulma's strawberry panties shown BulmaspantiesThetrapissprung.jpg|Bulma is safe BulmaAndKrillinBlue.png|Krillin and Bulma find the pirate treasure BulmaAngry.png|Bulma yells at Krillin as he scared her BulmaS16.png|Bulma entranced by the studly Blue Bulmausingirome2.jpg|Bulma tries to seduce Blue BulmaScared.png|Bulma scared that Blue will kill her BulmaAboutToLeave.png|Bulma prepares to leave the collapsing cave BulmaDemandingSilence.png|Bulma demanding silence as she tries to concentrate 980.png|Oolong and Bulma at Kame House Disaproving bulma.jpg|Puar, Bulma, and Krillin Bulma concerned about Goku.png|Bulma concerned about Goku Eleventh day.jpg|Bulma is angry Bulma.Ep.74.png|Bulma talking to Roshi DragonBallSpecial19.jpg|Bulma reading a book in "Goku's Traffic Safety" DragonBallSpecial115.jpg|An annoyed Bulma DragonBallSpecial211.jpg|Bulma in her apartment BulmaApartment.png|Bulma with Scratch in her new apartment DragonBallSpecial218.jpg|Scratch licking Bulma 982.png|Bulma at the 22nd World Tournament Blushing&Annoyed.png|Bulma is angered when patients wolf whistle at her Bulma.Ep.104.png|Bulma talking about reviving Krillin Whitepantiesseenasrocketisdodged.jpg|Yamcha and Bulma dodge a rocket Bulmaholdingdragonballs.png|Bulma holding the Dragon Balls after they became active again Bulma1.png|Bulma rides a bike File:Db133-07.jpg|Bulma at the 23rd World Tournament File:Db133-14.jpg|Bulma elbowing Master Roshi for being a pervert teruteru1.png|Bulma hangs a teru teru bōzu in a hotel window before the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament Bulmaoolonglaunchontree.png|Bulma, Oolong and Launch leaning on a tree at the 23rd World Tournament ''Dragon Ball Z'' Bulmasaiyansaga.png|Bulma arrives at Kame House in Dragon Ball Z BulmaCryingHoldingGohan.Ep.4.png|Bulma crying while holding the knocked Gohan RoshiTellsTheNews.png|Bulma at Kame House Screen shot 2012-07-29 at 2.49.49 PM.png|Krillin and Bulma BulmaRoshiOxOolong.Ep.026.png|Bulma at Kame House during the Vegeta Saga Bulma with Raditz green scouter.png|Bulma uses Raditz's scouter PopoAndBulma.png|Mr. Popo appears behind Bulma PopoScaresBulma.png|Mr. Popo scaring Bulma PlansForDeparture2.png|Bulma and the others Bulma5.PNG|Bulma prepares to take off for planet Namek Gohan & Krillin image training 1.jpg|Bulma observing Gohan and Krillin using Image Training. BulmaS6.png|Bulma shown drinking beer Bulmapantiesonship.png|Bulma, Krillin and Gohan as they travel to Namek BulmaGGohan.png|Gohan pulling Bulma through the gunfire BulmaS17.png|Bulma plummeting towards outer space Bulmacapturedpanties.jpg|Bulma is captured in the mysterious spaceship BulmaS24.png|Bulma facing two gun barrels Bulma 6.png|Bulma pinched by Krillin Krillin pinches Bulma's cheeks.png|Bulma pinched by Krillin Bulmadbzbath.png|Bulma receiving message that Goku is coming BulmaHoldingANamekianKid.png|Bulma holding a Namekian child DG7.jpg|Bulma laughing while trying to retrieve a Dragon Ball Bulma.Ep.67.png|A blast from the Purple Spiral Flash hits Bulma BlastedBulma.png|Bulma blasted Ginyu and Piccolo.png|Ginyu in Bulma's body DBKAI054-08.jpg|Bulma Bulma022.jpg|Bulma on Earth with the Namekians and Vegeta DBKAI054-12.jpg|Bulma tells Vegeta he can stay at Capsule Corporation 2866.png|Bulma at Kame House Bulma-trunks saga.jpg|Bulma on Capsule Corporation's balcony Bulma you need a bath plrease this way.png|Bulma shows Vegeta the bathroom Bulma6.jpg|Bulma is excited to see Frieza 4234557674643.png|Bulma during the Trunks Saga Bulma2.PNG|Bulma stands beside Earth's protectors after Frieza is eliminated DBZ 124.png|Bulma sleeping BulmaVegeta.Ep.124.png|Bulma takes care of Vegeta BulmaGTrunks.png|Bulma with her baby boy, Trunks Bulma and the baby.jpg|Baby Trunks and Bulma Bulma4.PNG|Bulma during the Androids Saga Hgfjfg.jpg|Bulma on the phone GHI.jpg|Bulma on the phone YZZ.jpg|Bulma arrives in her plane Gohan,BulmaAndFutureTrunks.jpg|Future Trunks, Bulma, and Gohan Gohan,BulmaAndTrunks.jpg|Bulma finds a strange cocoon YZZZ.jpg|Bulma with Cell's cocoon 0bulmagohan n.jpg|Bulma and Gohan 125-21.jpg|Gohan, Future Trunks, and Bulma discover Cell's moult BulmaInCockpit2009.jpg|Bulma during the Cell Saga 1 n.jpg|Bulma with Trunks 2008.jpg|Bulma upside down 2020.jpg|Bulma while Trunks climbs on a pillar 3016.jpg|Bulma working on Android 16 BulmaSaiyamanSagaNV.png|Bulma in the Great Saiyaman Saga File:Dbz201-02.jpg 1002.png|Trunks and Bulma waving to Gohan BulmaWMATS.png|Bulma pilots a plane for Papaya Island BulmaBuuSaga.png|Bulma on Papaya Island, for the 25th World Tournament 196 20120224-17021359.jpg|Bulma at the 25th World Tournament 198 20120225-16274257.jpg|Bulma cheers for Trunks DBZ - 223 - (by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120302-14472782.jpg|Bulma after Vegeta killed several people DBZ - 223 - (by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120302-14473323.jpg|Bulma yells at Yamcha DBZ - 223 - (by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120302-14484163.jpg|Bulma thinking DBZ - 224 -(by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120303-15120504.jpg|Bulma and Chi-Chi DBZ - 224 -(by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120303-15120853.jpg|Bulma DBZ - 224 -(by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120303-15153533.jpg|Bulma tries to grab a Dragon Ball DBZ - 224 -(by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120303-15163779.jpg|Bulma shocked GokuBulmaFriendship.png|Bulma and Goku on Kami's Lookout Bulma.Ep.247.png|Bulma on Kami's Lookout File:Ep247_004.jpg DBZ - 271 - Spirit Bomb Triumphant-(011427)16-51-20-.JPG|Chi-Chi and Bulma after seeing their sons have returned File:DragonballZ-Episode287_146.jpg|Bulma giving a thumbs up at Vegeta after the defeat of Kid Buu Bulma&Videl(Ep288).png|Bulma and Videl BulmasMusic(Ep288).png|Bulma holds a party at home File:DragonballZ-Episode288_185.jpg|Bulma preparing to party on after turning on the music File:DragonballZ-Episode288_188.jpg|Bulma and Roshi dancing File:DragonballZ-Episode288_213.jpg|Bulma explaining about Chi-Chi's dance move File:BulmaAndChichiThinkOfGokusAbsense.png File:Dbz288-44.png File:Chi-Chi_wants_Vegeta,_Bulma_wants_Goku.jpg|Bulma concerned about Chi-Chi's idea to trade mates with Goku and Vegeta ''Dragon Ball Super'' 5uVyN3K.png|Bulma's primary outfit in Resurrection ‘F’ and Dragon Ball Super sad.JPG e178e20e708ce5a04a5ced95aa5aef33.jpg|Bulma thinking about creating a new Dragon Radar 8617198ac7b722800426fc0d14946942.png|Bulma as she watches Vegeta fly off to find the Dragon Balls ordered by Beerus 39ca949393399847c4f0cc8a3a5c1fc0.jpg|Bulma summoning Shenron fc835ca8d931499638d716988df447da.jpg|Bulma looking in the Super Dragon Radar Cvcv.jpg|Kid Bulma's first appearance in Dragon Ball Super Bulma-DBS35.png CoverYourEars.png BulmaTrunksGoten-DBS36.png Dragon-ball-super-036-08-bulma-and-jaco.jpg JacoSavedHimself.png EveryoneSupport.png BriefFamily-GoVegeta.png AlwaysPrepared.png BriefFamilyCheer.png BulmaGotenTrunks-DBS37.png Getting worried.png Bulma-Super49.png Bulma-DBSuper49.png Bulma-FutureTrunks.png| Beerus-Trunks-Bulma.png| BulmaFutureTrunks-Super.png| DBS-SadBulma.png| Bulma-TimeMachineSuper.png| MiraiTrunks-Support.png| "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep54 4.png| "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep54 22.png|Bulma watching Vegeta and Future Trunks train "Future" Trunks Saga - EP55 4.png|Bulma working on the Time Machine "Future" Trunks Saga - EP55 5.png|Bulma working on the Time Machine "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep58 6.png| "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep58 14.png| "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep58 15.png| "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep58 16.png| "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep58 22.png| "Future" Trunks Saga Ep60 5.png| "Future" Trunks Saga Ep60 14.png| "Future" Trunks Saga Ep60 15.png| "Future" Trunks Saga Ep60 21.png| "Future" Trunks Saga Ep60 28.png| "Future" Trunks Saga - EP62 23.png| "Future" Trunks Saga - EP62 24.png| "Future" Trunks Saga - EP62 30.png| "Future" Trunks Saga - EP63 24.png| "Future" Trunks Saga - EP63 29.png| "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep64 21.png "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep64 25.png dragon-ball-super-76-04-evil-bulma.jpg ''Dragon Ball GT'' Bulma in DBGT.jpg|Bulma in Dragon Ball GT Images (47).jpg|A Baby-possessed Bulma TGAL - Baby Vegeta Bulma.png|Super Baby Vegeta 2 and Baby-possessed Bulma Dragon Ball GT 1 30 The Game After Life 797480.jpg|Bulma under Baby's control GokuPanVidelGohanChiChiYamchaBulmaBeachGTPhoto.png|Bulma hangs out with the Dragon Team at the beach as Pan recalls in Dragon Ball GT Bulma in Infected (Dragon Ball GT).jpg|Infected Bulma Dragon Ball GT 1 30 The Game After Life 876160.jpg|Bulma Adult34.jpg|Bulma with her friends 1831.png|Bulla and Bulma BULMA DBGT21125.jpg|Bulma in Dragon Ball GT 1426.png|Bulma and Chi-Chi arguing File:DragonballGT-Episode064_86.jpg|Bulma remembering her first time meeting Goku when she was young while seeing Goku leaving with Shenron File:DragonballGT-Episode064_224.jpg|Bulma and Videl's last appearance Films ''Curse of the Blood Rubies'' BulmasInterruption.png|Bulma in Curse of the Blood Rubies BulmaCurseBloodRubies.png|Bulma in Curse of the Blood Rubies ''Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle'' GirlsLoveVampires.png|Bulma when she meets Lucifer Bulma in SleepingPrincess.png|Bulma in Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle ''Path to Power'' Pantiesforgoku.jpg|Bulma shows her panties to Goku in The Path to Power PTPFirstMeeting.png|Bulma meets Goku, in The Path to Power Bulma-dragoball2.jpg|Bulma using the Dragon Radar BulmaFlowersPTP.png|Bulma in search of a Dragon Ball in The Path to Power BulmaInPathToPower.png|Bulma in The Path to Power Bulma In Path To Power.JPG|Bulma in The Path to Power Bulma(PtP).png|Bulma in The Path to Power BulmaCap(PtP).png|Bulma in jail BulmaInPathToThePower.png|Bulma on the beach BulmaInLovePathToPower.png|Bulma is excited to see Yamcha CapturedBulma.png|Bulma is surrounded by the Red Ribbon Army OverHere.png|Bulma waves at Yamcha OopsMyBad.png|Bulma gives an awkward smile HugTime.png|Bulma and the gang escape the prison 0012.jpg|Bulma's panties in The Path to Power ''Dead Zone'' Gokubecareful.jpg|Bulma in Dead Zone ''The World's Strongest'' DragonBallZMovie214.jpg|Bulma in The World's Strongest Bulma.jpg|Bulma in The World's Strongest Bulma.TWS.png|Bulma held captive in The World's Strongest ''Lord Slug'' Dragonball Z Lord Slug (Full Movie) - YouTube 1 2.png|Bulma in Lord Slug ''Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' BulmaBabyTrunks.png|Baby Trunks and Bulma in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan ''Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans'' Dragonball 16868.jpg|Gohan and Bulma in Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans 1045.png|Bulma in Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans 1046.png|Future Trunks and Bulma ''Bojack Unbound'' 0 n.jpg|Bulma in Bojack Unbound 0120140251-00.png|Bulma in Bojack Unbound Screenshot-r1---sn-8xgp1vo-uv5z.googlevideo.com 2015-08-02 08-41-02.jpg|Bulma and Chi-Chi guard Trunks in Bojack Unbound ''Fusion Reborn'' DragonballZ-Movie12 675.jpg DragonballZ-Movie12 719.jpg DragonballZ-Movie12 728.jpg DragonballZ-Movie12 733.jpg DragonballZ-Movie12 734.jpg ''Wrath of the Dragon'' File:DragonballZ-Movie13_371.jpg File:VidelAndBulma-WOTD.png File:DragonballZ-Movie13_496.jpg File:Goku,Gohan,VidelAndBulma.jpg File:DragonballZ-Movie13_422.jpg File:Tumblr_n3myru7VAU1s0soqwo1_500.jpg File:Tumblr_m6d9j6pm5J1ryrpaxo1_1280.jpg File:Bulma_talking_in_Dragon_Ball_Z_Wrath_of_the_Dragon.png File:Bulma_in_Wrath_of_the_Dragon.png File:DragonballZ-Movie13_1987.jpg File:DragonballZ-Movie13_1988.jpg Tumblr m6d9o9ZjYR1ryrpaxo1 1280.jpg|Bulma with her son, Trunks ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Bulmachichiyosongoku.png|Chi-Chi and Bulma in ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! ''Battle of Gods'' Bulma&Vegeta1(BoG).png|Bulma and Vegeta in Battle of Gods Yamcha, Bulma and Roshi watch SSG Goku's debut in Dragon Ball Z - Battle of Gods.png BulmaVidelRoshiKrillin(BoG).png|Bulma, Videl, Roshi, Krillin in Battle of Gods ''Resurrection ‘F’'' ''Broly'' Bulma in broly.png Bulma and whis in broly.png Video Games DB-001.jpg.jpg|Bulma card in Dragon Ball Super Card Game Bulma(ISGD).png|Bulma in Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu Intro8(ISGD).png|Bulma in Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu Bulma Advanced Adventure.png|Bulma in Advanced Adventure BoarBandit.png|Bulma sprite in Advanced Adventure O2Bulma.jpg|Bulma in Origins 2 Bulma1-4(Origins2).jpg|Bulma in Origins 2 Bulma face buu's fury.png|Bulma in Buu's Fury Dragon Ball Heroes trailer - GT aged Krillin brags to his ashamed friends who sit on the Tenkaichi Budokai bench (Bulma, Chi Chi, Yamcha, Puar, Piccolo, Gohan, Videl, and Master Roshi).png Screenshot_2016-07-18-09-59-23.png|Bulma (Bunny) as a support item in Dokkan Battle File:Stimulating Beauty Bulma (Bunny) TEQ Card.png|Stimulating Beauty Bulma (Bunny) Card in Dokkan Battle File:Raging Rabbit Riot Bulma (Bunny) TEQ Card.png|Raging Rabbit Riot Bulma (Bunny) Card in Dokkan Battle File:Dokkan Battle Seeking Thrill & Romance Bulma (Youth) card (Wild Rider Suit).png|Seeking Thrill and Romance Bulma (Youth) Card from Dokkan Battle File:Camo Bikini Curiosity and Adventure Bulma (Youth) STR Card.png|Curiosity and Adventure Bulma (Youth) Card in Dokkan Battle File:Dokkan Battle Audacious Adventurer Bulma card.jpg|Audacious Adventurer Bulma Card in Dokkan Battle Furious Transformation SS2.png|Furious Transformation Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta & Bulma card in Dokkan Battle Outbust of Emotions SS2.png|Outburst of Emotions Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta & Bulma card in Dokkan Battle Dokkan Battle Charming Dream Girls Dragon Ball Heroines card.jpg|Charming Dream Girls Dragon Ball Heroines card featuring Bulma (Youth) in Dokkan Battle DBZ Kakarot Bulma (Saiyan Saga Intermission Sub Story - Foreboding Fear).png|Bulma (Saiyan Saga) during the Intermission Sub Story "Foreboding Fear" in Kakarot DBZ Kakarot Bulma (Frieza Saga Episode 4 Sub Story - Selfish Bulma).png|Bulma (Frieza Saga) during the Frieza Saga Episode 4 Sub Story "Selfish Bulma" in Kakarot bulma in kakarot games.png|Bulma (Majin Buu Saga) in Kakarot Artwork BulmaFashionModel(Bouken).jpg|Bulma dressed as each main character wants to see her in Bouken Special DRAGON BALL Z - Saiyan Saga Heroes running.jpg The original, complete storyboard from Episode -08 of Dragon Ball Z D28uq-dU4AAiVyQ. Bulma in Raditz's battle armor.jpg|Storyboard artwork of Bulma wearing Raditz's Battle Armor Dragon Ball Z Manga Dragon Ball in Space Son Goku (Spacesuit), Master Roshi & Turtle (Spacesuit), Son Gohan (Spacesuit), Bulma (with Blaster Gun), & Krillin (w Laser Sword) 80.jpg|Bulma wearing a Spacesuit and wielding a Ray Gun in artwork by Akira Toriyama Dragon Ball Z - Hit Song Collection 4; Character's Special.jpg TYamamuro1.jpg|Goku and Bulma, by Tadayoshi Yamamuro Bulma's Big Mistake!!.jpg|Bulma on the cover of chapter 70 Dragon ball013.jpg|Art of Bulma with Puar BulmaKanzenban.png|Art of Bulma by Akira Toriyama BulmaBoGArt.png|Bulma art for Battle of Gods File:132px-Bulmagss.png|Bulma render Revival_of_f_-_character_designs_home3.jpg|Characters artwork Bulma_DBS.png|Bulma’s artwork for Broly IMG_9299.PNG|Bulma's Namek outfit Category:Galleries